Dessa vez
by Suicide Angel
Summary: Finalmente é chegado o dia do aniversário de Faith... Uma nova pessoa chega à Sunnydale. Buffy comete um grande erro. Continuação de Coisas Inesperadas Acontecem.


SINOPSE: Finalmente é chegado o dia do aniversário de Faith... Uma nova pessoa chega à Sunnydale. Buffy comete um grande erro. Continuação de Coisas Inesperadas Acontecem.  
NOTAS DA AUTORA: Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu fiquei com  
vontade de escrever tragédias... a partir dessa parte (Dessa  
vez...) acontecerá uma série de tragédias, que eu não tenho  
certeza, quando vai bater uma luz na minha cabeça p/ eu deixar  
de escrever tragédias... Mas essas tragédias deixaram tudo mais  
interessante.... Eu tenho uma atração por tempo chuvoso e frio,  
então não se preocupe se eu disser que todos os dias estão  
frios e chuvosos.... PS: Eu sei que essa estória de elas usarem  
aliança é meio ridícula... mas... Faz parte...  
DISCLAIMER: Esses personagens não pertencem a mim(A não ser  
Hope)... mas se o Joss quiser se livrar deles... estamos  
aqui!!( Novamente eu digo q contém relações (acho que nessa  
parte nem beijo tem...) entre duas mulheres.... nem eu, nem o  
dono do site se responsabilisam por qualquer dano,  
principalmente psicológico.... (se é que vc me entende...)  
Faith/Buffy, não se interessa, não leia.  
FEED-BACK: como_eu_vou_saber@bol.com.br  
  
COISAS INESPERADAS ACONTECEM parte 2  
DESSA VEZ...  
  
Girl Interrupted  
  
It starts with/ One thing I don't know why / It doens't even  
matter how hard you try / Keep that in mind / I designed this  
rhyme / to explain in due time / All i Know / Time is a  
valuable thing / Watch it fly as the pendulum swungs / Watch it  
count down to the end of the day / The clock ticks life away /  
It's so unreal / Didn't look out below / Watch the time go  
right out the window/ Trying to hold on / But didn't even know  
/ Wasted it all just to / Watch you go / I kept everything  
inside and even though I tried / It all fell apart / What it  
meant to me / Will eventually / Be a memory / Of a time when...  
  
*****  
  
Uma semana se passou, o clima entre os monstros em Sunnydale  
estava tenso, se com uma caça vampiros, a vida já estava  
difícil... com duas, a vida deles estava pior do que qualquer  
outra coisa.  
  
Fazia 2 dias que o tempo estava chuvoso e frio, era Segunda-  
feira, aniversário de Faith.  
  
No Domingo, os Scoobies se reuniram, e resolveram fazer uma  
festa surpresa para Faith, mas um dos maiores problemas eram os  
presentes... O que Faith gostava além de couro, punk-rock e  
playstation? Buffy se encarregou de fazer uma lista de  
possiveis presentes. Além da festa, uma outra coisa foi  
resolvida.... uma coisa que talvez deixasse a caçadora um pouco  
confusa e com raiva.  
  
Willow, Dawn, Tara e Buffy estavam na cozinha. Faith não queria  
sair da cama, porém ela começou a sentir o cheiro de comida,  
não aguentou e desceu.  
  
"Bom dia..." Disse Faith mal humorada.  
  
Ninguém respondeu.  
  
Buffy estava comendo um omelete. Faith foi até ela para roubar  
um pedaço como sempre fazia, porém quando sua mão se aproximou  
do prato de Buffy, a loira deu um tapa na mão de Faith, coisa  
que ela nunca fazia.  
  
"Faith! Não vai comer o meu não... vá fazer o seu...."  
reclamou Buffy.  
  
Faith pegou uma tigela e se sentou ao lado de Buffy. "WN, passa  
o Cereal aí?"  
  
"Qual é a palavra mágica?"  
  
"Que mané palavra m... er... por favor..."  
  
Dawn passou o cereal para Faith que despejou um pouco na  
tijela. "B, me passa o leite?" Ela olhou para Buffy. "Por  
favor...."  
  
Buffy pegou a caixinha de leite, Faith estendeu a mão para  
pegar, mas antes disso acontecer, Buffy soltou a caixinha, e o  
leite caiu todo no colo de Faith.  
  
"Porra B!! Que merda!!! Presta atenção!!!" Faith se levantou.  
"Que ótimo!! Meu dia começou ótimo!!! Eu amo essa calça!! E  
agora ela vai ficar fedendo a leite!! Bosta!!!" Faith olhou na  
cara de cada um ali. "Será que ninguém vai pegar um pano, ou  
fazer alguma coisa para me ajudar?!"  
  
Tara fez mensão de se levantar, e pegar um pano, mas Willow pôs  
uma mão no ombro de Tara impedindo-a de se levantar.  
  
"Tá bom, tá bom... já que ninguém vai me dar uma mãozinha..."  
Faith tirou a calça na frente de todos. Ela estava com uma  
calcinha branca.  
  
Willow, Tara e Dawn olharam para ela de olhos arregalados, e  
Buffy estava com um sorriso maroto na cara.  
  
"Que foi?! Se bem me lembro, todas vocês já me viram pelada...  
não deviam estar espantadas... e você B! Não devia estar me  
olhando assim! Nossa... até perdi a fome..."  
  
Faith saiu da cozinha, e encontrou com Xander e Anya que  
olharam para ela de boca aberta.  
  
"EU SÓ ESTOU SEM CALÇA!" Gritou Faith que subiu as escadas.  
  
"O que houve com a Faith? Por acaso, vocês iam transar com ela,  
daí ela tirou as calças, e vocês deram um fora nela?"  
perguntou Xander que acabara de entrar na cozinha.  
  
"Não Xander.... é que sem querer eu derrubei leite na calça  
dela..."  
  
"Você quer dizer o sem querer, 'sem querer' da conversa de  
ontem?"  
  
"Isso! Ela ficou puta!" Disse Willow rindo.  
  
"Eu fiquei com pena dela... gente.... acho que ela vai nos  
odiar pro resto da vida...."  
  
"Olha... todos concordamos com isso, além do mais, var ser  
engraçado! Sem contar que mais tarde, nós vamos fazer uma festa  
surpresa para ela...! E depois, é só por Hoje..."  
  
"Tá bom Will... Buffy, você não ficou de nos dar uma lista?"  
  
"Ah! Claro!!! Tá aqui...." Buffy, lhes entregou uma pequena  
lista de presentes, ou melhor, CDS. "Depois passe para o Giles  
por favor..."  
  
"OK... Dawn... pronta?" perguntou Xander.  
  
"Pronta para o que?"  
  
"Aula... se esqueceu?! Nem pense que só por que hoje tem uma  
festa aqui, você vai poder matar aula..." Buffy crusou os  
braços.  
  
"Estava pensando em cabular, não matar aula..."  
  
"Dããã.... pode ir indo... que eu vou dar uma saída."  
  
~`~`~  
  
Faith estava no quarto, escutando a rádio, já que ela odiava os  
Cds de Buffy.  
  
Isso já tinha virado um ritual, todo dia em que ela ficava mais  
velha, ela se sentava e ficava escutando música. Para Faith,  
seu aniversário, era o dia mais chato e trágico de sua vida...  
ficar mais velha... Faith odiava ficar mais velha, se fosse por  
ela, ela nunca envelheceria, mas ela tentava não ficar muito  
deprimida, afinal, é como uma mulher na prisão disse: 'A idade,  
é só um número estúpido.'  
  
Faith começou a dançar ao som de Can't Fight the Moonlight pelo  
quarto de Buffy, fazia muito tempo que ela não dançava...  
"Todos fazem algo diferente em seus aniversários...." Faith se  
jogou na cama, e ficou um tempo pensando. "Apartamento... é  
isso... APARTAMENTO!!! Eu vou para o meu apartamento....!!!"  
Só de pensar no playstation que ela tinha no apê que o Prefeito  
dera para ela, se levantou da cama, e saiu escada abaixo.  
  
~`~´~  
  
Quando Buffy chegou, a casa estava vazia, Faith tinha saído, e  
como sempre, deixado um bilhete na geladeira. Ela adorava os  
bilhetes que Faith deixava na geladeira. Então ela viu um  
mensagem na secretária eletronica.  
  
# Buffy, eu devo passar aí na sua casa, lá pelas 4pm para a  
gente dar uma volta. Beijos, Riley.#  
  
~`~`~  
  
Faith parou no meio da caminho, e se lembrou que o seu antigo  
apartamento, certamente estava sem luz, e aquele apartamento  
sem luz, era pior que a mansão sem luz, afinal... naquele apê  
tinha um playstation, coisa que a mansão não tinha. "Magic  
Box..." Faith se virou, e foi para Magic Box.  
  
A única pessoa que encontrou na Magic Box, foi Giles mexendo  
numas papeladas. Se sentou numa cadeira, e pôs as mãos sob a  
cabeça, e acabou dormindo do jeito que estava.  
  
"Faith? Faith?"  
  
"Hã? O quê?" Faith se assustou.  
  
"Você está dormindo aí faz tempo..."  
  
"O quê?! Mas que horas são?" Faith se espreguiçou.  
  
"10:57am"  
  
"Alguém passou aqui? B... Will...?"  
  
"Não..." Giles voltou para trás do balcão.  
  
Faith saiu da Magic Box, sem um caminho formado, estava sem  
rumo, andando pela rua, com a cabeça na lua, ela esbarrou numa  
mulher, e a mulher caiu no chão.  
  
"Opa... foi mal aí..." Faith ajudou a mulher a se levantar.  
  
A mulher era loira, cabelos curtos, olhos bem verdes, um pouco  
mais baixa que Faith.  
  
"Não... tudo bem..." A mulher olhou melhor para Faith, e  
sorriu.  
  
Faith pegou um livro que a garota tinha esquecido de pegar do  
chão, e olhou para a capa. 'Maldições, feitiços e poções. Venda  
não autorizada.' "Você faz magia?!"  
  
"Sim..." disse a mulher meio hesitante, parecia estar  
emocionada só de estar conversando com Faith.  
  
"Legal... qual seu nome?"  
  
"Hope... 22 anos, estudo aqui, na UC Sunnydale..."  
  
"Somos duas então..." disse Faith sorridente.  
  
"Também estuda aqui?"  
  
"Não..." Faith devolveu o livro a Hope. "Me chamo Faith... 19  
anos hoje..." Faith estendeu a mão, e Hope apertou. "Vai para  
onde?"  
  
"Não sei mais para onde estava indo... Ah! Parabéns!"  
  
"Ok... você é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso... os Scoobies  
lá nem falaram comigo direito hoje..." Faith examinou a  
garota. "Posso te chamar de Pê?"  
  
"Pode... o que acha de dar uma volta comigo?"  
  
"Pode ser..." Faith não estava nem aí que acabara de conhecer  
a garota, para ela, não tinha nenhum problema andar com alguém  
que você esbarra... Faith olhou para o lado e viu uma pessoa  
conhecida, mas que passou reto por ela. A caça vampiros foi  
atrás da pessoa, e Hope atrás de Faith.  
  
"Tara! Pra que esses balões? E velas?" Perguntou Faith vendo  
mais um monte de coisas que Tara estava carregando.  
  
"É para uma experiência que eu e Willow vamos fazer." Tara  
sabia que essa desculpa ia funcionar. "Faith... quem é essa?"  
  
"Claro! Tara, Hope. Hope, Tara"  
  
Tara lançou um olhar suspeito para Faith.  
  
"Não! Não Tara! Acabamos de nos conhecer..."  
  
"Tá, tchau..." Tara atravessou a rua, e rapidamente  
desapareceu de vista.  
  
"Ela é uma das pessoas que não me disseram Feliz  
Aniversário..."  
  
Faith e Hope ficaram conversando, elas perderam a noção do  
tempo, já passava de meio dia quando Hope se despidiu de Faith.  
  
"Bom te conhecer..." Hope sorriu.  
  
"Ok... qual o nº do seu telefone?"  
  
Hope anotou nº de seu telefone num papel, entregou para Faith e  
foi embora.  
  
******  
  
Buffy saiu de casa, e foi para Magic Box encontrar com Willow e  
os outros.  
  
"Oi pessoal..."  
  
Willow e Tara se entreolharam. "Conta pra ela Tara!"  
  
"Tá..."  
  
"Contar o que??" perguntou Buffy interessada.  
  
"É que... eu vi a Faith com uma garota... ela até nos  
apresentou e... acho que o nome dela é... Hope..."  
  
"Hope?! Buffy ficou com um pouco de ciúme. "Como alguém pode  
se chamar HOPE?!"  
  
Todos olharam para Buffy, o olhar deles já dizia tudo.  
  
"Tá, tá... Faith = fé, Hope = esperança... eu sei...."  
  
"Que bom que você sabe..." disse Tara.  
  
"Gente, o que acha de irmos arrumar as coisas?"  
  
"Espera aí! Temos que pensar para onde Faith iria... Will,  
aquele antigo apartamento dela... podemos fazer um feitiço que  
o deixe com luz... por que deve estar sem..."  
  
"Claro! Ótima idéia! E também podemos fazer um feitiço para que  
Faith vá exatamente para lá, ou..."  
  
"Não! Wills, nada de feitiço sob a Faith entendeu?! Quanto a  
estória da luz, é um boa..." disse Buffy saindo.  
  
Tara e Willow ficaram fazendo o feitiço. Buffy, Anya e Xander  
foram arrumar as coisas na casa.  
  
Anya estava colocando letras na parede que diziam: 'Feliz  
Aniversário Fêyhfi'  
  
Buffy e Xander estavam espalhando e enchendo bolas pretas e  
vermelhas quando Tara e Willow chegaram. A 1ª coisa que Willow  
viu, foi Anya colando as letrinhas na parede, ela até chegou  
mais perto para Ter certeza de que estava enxergando direito,  
mas vindo de Anya, podia se esperar tudo....  
  
"Feliz Aniversário FÊYHFI?" Quando Willow disse isso, todos  
viraram para os escritos na parede.  
  
"Isso! E eu ainda vou colocar algumas exclamações..."  
  
"FÊYHFI?"  
  
"Fêyhfi? O que é fêyhfi? Anya, que língua é essa? Alemão? Anya,  
é FAITH! F-A-I-T-H!"  
  
Eles resolveram parar um pouco para comerem alguma coisa,  
depois eles voltaram para a parte que eles todos odiavam... o  
Bolo.  
  
"O mais difícil de se derrotar, mais poderoso que Glory, mais  
maléfico que Angelus, o Bolo de chocolate joga mais uma vez  
nossa caça vampiros Buffyster para escanteio, tin-tin! 3º  
round!" Xander se fez de comentarista.  
  
"Xander, cala a boca!" Essa já era a 3ª vez que o bolo  
queimava.  
  
Buffy tentou mais uma vez, mas o bolo murchou, no fim de tudo,  
eles acharam melhor encomendar.  
  
"Tudo bem, agora só falta Ter certeza de que a Faith não vai  
vir aqui.... a Dawn ia ser a cobaia, mas ela está na  
escola...." Buffy deu um olhada pela a janelinha da cozinha e  
viu Faith se aproximando. "Willow!!! Corre!! Agora é com  
você!!! VAIII!!!"  
  
Willow ia protestar, mas Buffy a empurrou, e não tinha outro  
jeito, a não ser distrair Faith agora...  
  
Willow ficou atrás da porta. "Faith? É você?"  
  
"É..." disse ela com uma voz nada animada  
  
"Espera!" Willow abriu a porta, Faith ia entrando, mas Willow  
a puxou para fora. "Faith, vem dar uma volta comigo?"  
  
"Tanto faz."  
  
As duas estavam andando pela rua, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.  
Faith já tinha parado em uma lanchonete, e comido no mínimo uns  
3 hamburgueres.  
  
"Faith? Me leva no seu antigo apartamento?" Ao ver o olhar  
confuso de Faith, ela resolveu inventar um motivo. "Por  
que.... eu quero dormir com você?"  
  
"O quê?!" Faith olhou para Willow. "Tá bom, vamos..."  
  
"Dormir juntas?" perguntou Willow assustada.  
  
"Não... pro meu apê... mas se você quiser mesmo dormir comigo,  
você vai Ter que pedir permissão para B.... e tenho quase  
certeza de que ela não vai deixar..."  
  
"Ah... claro..."  
  
"Will, sabe o que eu descobri?"  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Rarven viveu na Grécia Antiga!"  
  
"SÉRIO?!" indagou Willow espantada.  
  
"Aham..."  
  
"Quer dizer que a Xena existiu mesmo?!"  
  
"Sei lá..."  
  
Elas finalmente chegaram ao antigo apartamento de Faith, as  
ruas por ali eram desertas, ninguém ia, nem vinha. Faith abriu  
a porta, e automaticamente acendeu o interruptor, por um  
instante, ela imaginou que nenhuma luz ia acender, mas estava  
enganada.  
  
"Ô loco!" Faith deu uma básica volta pelo apartamento. "Meu  
playstation!"  
  
"Você parece uma criança..." Disse Willow que assim como  
Faith, deu uma volta pelo apartamento, só que obviamente tendo  
o cuidado de fotografar mentalmente cada cômodo. "Geralmente  
apartamentos vazios estão cheios de folhas secas... e ratos..."  
  
"Anda vendo muito filme de terror Will."  
  
"Pior você que é uma viciada em Xena!" Willow pegou uma foto  
que estava encima de uma mesinha perto do hall de entrada...  
uma foto em que Faith e Buffy estavam abraçadas, e sorrindo,  
parecendo totalmente felizes.  
  
"Isso foi uma ambigüidade..."  
  
"Faith... está expandindo seu vocabulário.... Você falou  
ambigüidade ao invés de duplo sentido!"  
  
"Cala a boca..."  
  
"Olha o que eu achei..." Willow pôs o retrato bem na frente de  
Faith, que se desconcentrou no jogo, e pegou o retrato para si.  
  
Faith ficou olhando um tempo para a foto, perdida em memórias  
da época em que tudo costumava ser um pouco mais fácil, na  
época em que ela ainda não tinha sangue nas mãos, na época em  
que ao invés de criar mais responsabilidade, e aceitar a ajuda  
que Buffy ofereceu, ela se tornou má, só pelo fato de Ter  
matado...  
  
"Você a ama muito, não é Faith...?"  
  
"Acho que até mais do que deveria... se alguma coisa  
acontecer.... eu acho que eu vou... não sei, não quero pensar  
nisso..." Faith jogou a foto no sofá, e voltou a jogar.  
  
"Acho que isso entre vocês duas é mais do que algo de  
caçadoras... vocês se completam..."  
  
"Assim como você e a loirinha?!" Faith riu ao pensamento de  
Buffy ser sua alma-gêmea, ela nunca acreditara nessas coisas  
esotéricas...  
  
"A loirinha se chama Tara..."  
  
"É, isso mesmo, Tara..."  
  
"Não sei como a Buffy foi gostar de você do jeito que ela  
gosta... você não consegue falar o nome completo das  
pessoas..." brincou Willow.  
  
Faith lançou um olhar assassino para Willow, mostrando que não  
tinha gostado desse comentário.  
  
"Eu estava brincando Faith..."  
  
Faith continuou com o mesmo olhar.  
  
"Tá bom Faith, você ganhou essa... agora que tal a Srt. Rebelde  
sem causa e eu irmos tomar um... café?"  
  
"Contanto que você pague..."  
*****  
  
I tried so hard / And I got so far / But in the end / It  
doesn't even matter / I had to fall / And lose it all / But in  
the end / It doesn't even matter... /  
  
*****  
  
Anya, Xander e Tara já tinham saído, quando a campanhia tocou,  
era Riley...  
  
"R-Riley oi..." cumprimentou Buffy meio sem graça.  
  
"Oi! Vamos?"  
  
"Tá..."  
  
*****  
  
One thing / I don't know why / Doesn't even matter how hard you  
try / Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme / To remind  
myself how / I tried so hard / In spite of the way you were  
mocking me / Acting like I was part of your property /  
Remembering all the times you fought with me / I'm surprised /  
It got so [far]...  
  
*****  
  
"E aí WN!" Faith tinha chegado com Willow na Magic Box,  
Xander, Giles, Anya e Dawn estavam lá.  
  
Dawn não disse nada, ficou calada e continuou a ler a revista  
que estava lendo.  
  
~`~´~  
  
Buffy estava com Riley numa lanchonete, Riley não parava de  
observá-la cautelosamente, como se ela fosse a última pessoa  
que ele veria antes de morrer. Buffy olhou para a cara de  
Riley, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou que não  
disse nada.  
  
Riley pousou sua mão sob as de Buffy. "Matei o Lerticoot, ele  
estava na praia, deu um pouco de trabalho porque ele sabia  
nadar muito bem."  
  
"Faith disse que esse Lerticoot era fácil de se matar..."  
  
"Você não sabe falar de outra pessoa? Só fala em Faith, Faith  
Faith...."  
  
"Hm..." Buffy deu uma olhada geral em Riley, ele parecia estar  
mais musculoso desde a última vez que o vira, os olhos dele...  
'BUFFY! Pensa direito! Faith, Faith, Faith, Faith, FAITH!!!'  
  
"Buffy... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa."  
  
"O quê...?"  
  
Riley olhou nos olhos de Buffy, e a beijou, e Buffy  
distraidamente correspondeu. Eles se beijaram até sentirem(ou  
Riley sentir) a necessidade de mais, muito mais.  
  
"Riley..." Buffy ia dizer para ele parar com isso, mas Riley a  
calou com outro beijo.  
  
"Eu ainda te amo Buffy..."  
  
*****  
  
"Um elefante encomoda muita gente... dois elefantes encomodam,  
encomodam muito mais... três elefantes encomodam muita gente,  
quatro elefantes encomodam, encomodam, encomodam muito mais..."  
Cantou Faith, que estava mais do que entediada.  
  
"Uma Faith cantando encomoda muita gente... duas Faiths  
cantando encomodam, encomodam muito mais... três Faiths  
cantando encomodam muita gente...." Cantou Dawn.  
  
"TÁ BOM! Desde de manhã todos vocês estão me ignorando... e eu  
sou uma pessoa que não gosta de ser ignorada.... portanto eu  
vou embora..."  
  
Faith se levantou, e se dirigiu até a porta.  
  
"FAITH! Espera aí" gritou Dawn.  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Eu... preciso de uns concelhos...."  
  
"Sobre?"  
  
"Homo... homossexualismo....?" Dawn ficou vermelha dos pés à  
cabeça.  
  
Faith soltou uma risada. "Não devia falar isso com a B?"  
  
"É que... é que ela... bem... eu tenho vergonha..."  
  
"De falar com a sua irmã sobre isso?! E posso saber por que  
você não tem vergonha de falar sobre isso comigo?"  
  
"Porquê... você é mais... le-legal..."  
  
"Perdeu a condução, eu não sou homossexual, fale com a Will ou  
a Tara, elas são... pelo menos por completo..."  
  
Willow fez um sinal para Xander e Anya saírem.  
  
"Bem... nós os heterossexuais aqui, vamos embora..." Xander e  
Anya saíram o mais rápido que puderam.  
  
"Pra que você quer saber sobre isso em?"  
  
"Escola... é um trabalho que eu tenho que fazer sabe... e como  
eu não sei bulhufas sobre esse assunto... eu...." Dawn estava  
tão envergonhada, que resolveu calar a boca.  
  
"Sei..." Faith sentou na cadeira, e pôs os pés na mesa. "Mas  
como estava dizendo, você tem que falar isso com a Willow... já  
que ao menos ela teve família e amigos para criticarem..."  
  
"Mas... eu... vou Ter que... sair... eu tenho um encontro Wicca  
agora..."  
  
"E eu um Mórmom, dá licensa..." Faith novamente se levantou.  
  
"Faith, a Buffy ligou e pediu para que você levasse a Dawn para  
casa, já que Willow tem um compromisso..." se intrometeu  
Giles.  
  
"Ah... tá bom..."  
  
"Então... eu vou indo..." Willow deixou a Magic Box, e foi  
para onde Xander e Anya foram.  
  
O telefone tocou, e Giles atendeu, era Willow.  
  
"Faith, hm... uma coisa aconteceu, eu tenho que ir ao  
hospital..."  
  
"Não é a B não né?!"  
  
"Não... é um velho amigo, por favor, feche a loja para mim  
depois?"  
  
"Tá bom..."  
  
Uns minutos depois, o telefone toca de novo, dessa vez quem  
atende é a Dawn.  
  
# Dawn! Pode vir!! Willow desligou na cara de Dawn. #  
  
"Quem era?"  
  
"A Willow, ela falou pra gente pegar um livro que ela  
esqueceu..." Dawn pegou um livro qualquer. " Eu estou com fome  
Faith... vamos embora?"  
  
"OK..." Faith pegou a chave no balcão, e quando ia saindo,  
entrou um cliente, Hope.  
  
"Você é a Faith! Não sabia que trabalhava aqui!"  
  
"Nem eu... vai comprar alguma coisa? Eu to com um pouco de  
pressa..."  
  
"Eu vou levar isso aqui..." Hope pegou um pote de olho de  
urubu. "E isso aqui..." pegou um outro pote que tinha pata de  
orrintorrinco. "É sua irmã?" apontou para Dawn.  
  
"Não..."  
  
"Quem dera..." Dawn sorriu para Faith, que apresentou as duas.  
  
"Vocês se parecem..." Hope deu o dinheiro para Faith.  
  
Faith guardou o dinheiro no caixa, e logo depois deu o número  
de seu celular, e do telefone da casa de Buffy.  
  
"Ela é muito legal Faith!" Dawn pegou na mão de Faith, que  
pela primeira vez, não se importou com isso.  
  
"Eu sei..."  
  
Faith abriu a porta da casa das Summers, estava tudo escuro,  
assim que chegaram na cozinha, Faith pisou em alguma coisa,  
Dawn acendeu a luz e todos subtamente gritaram: SURPRESA!!!! E  
logo depois um grito de angústia, a coisa que Faith estava  
pisando, eram as mãos de Willow.  
  
"Nossa... desculpa..."  
  
Willow se levantou, olhando bem para seus dedos, vendo se não  
tinha nenhum quebrado.  
  
"Vocês planejaram isso né... não sei como eu não persebi..."  
  
"O apartamento foi obra nossa também..."  
  
"Vocês pagaram a conta?!"  
  
"Não... foi magia..."  
  
Faith olhou para as letrinhas na parede, e persebeu que seu  
nome estava escrito completamente errado, e ela riu, com nome  
errado ou não, esse com certeza seria o melhor aniversário de  
todos.  
  
Faith logo abriu os presentes, a quantidade de CDs que ela  
ganhou, era incrível, ela foi para a sala, e guadou-os na mala,  
mesmo ela dormindo no quarto de Buffy, todas suas coisas, ainda  
estavam numa mala na sala. Ela tinha vergonha, e preguiça de  
levar suas roupas para o quarto de Buffy. Foi então que ela se  
deu conta de uma coisa... onde estava Buffy?  
  
"Vocês são os melhores!" Faith agradeceu à todos pelos  
presentes, e pela festa. "Onde está a B?"  
  
"A Buffy está no quarto, ela falou para nós não entrarmos...  
vai ver ela não queria que nós vissemos seu presente..."  
  
"ÊÊÊ Faith...."  
  
Giles que estava meio esquecido, chamou Faith. "Tome..." Giles  
entregou a Faith dois embrulhos.  
  
Faith abriu, e encontrou um CD, e no outro, uma estaca com seu  
nome gravado. "Valeu Giles... mas não precisava... eu..."  
  
"Precisava Faith... um pelo seu aniversário, e outro por  
você... Ter saído da cadeia e Ter ficado do nosso lado... é  
mais difícil resistir ao mal, do que se entragar a ele, eu  
achava que quando você saísse da cadeia, você faria de tudo  
para nos matar, mas você não fez isso, estava errado..."  
  
Faith o abraçou.  
  
"Quanto ao CD, foi uma bela senhora da loja que recomendou..."  
  
Faith subiu as escadas para encontrar com Buffy. A porta do  
quarto estava fechada, Faith abriu, e o que ela viu, lhe partiu  
o coração, ela não sabia o que ia fazer, ela não tinha noção,  
ela nunca vivenciara isso... era isso o que o amor trazia? Ao  
mesmo tempo que trazia felicidade, trazia dor?  
  
*****  
  
"Faith tão cedo não vai descer." disse Willow, mas nem deu um  
minuto, Faith desceu meio agitada.  
  
Faith pegou sua mala e a passou em volta do pescoço. Lágrimas  
desciam pela sua face.  
  
Todos foram até ela. "Faith... o que houve?"  
  
Faith não respondia, só chorava. Ela olhou para Willow, depois  
para Dawn, tirou o anel do dedo, e passou a mão pelos olhos.  
  
"Faz um favor?" Faith pegou a mão da bruxa e lhe entregou o  
anel. "Entrega pra Buffy..."  
  
"Por que?? Faith..?"  
  
"Faz o que eu to dizendo! Lá encima... Will... joga... isso...  
na cara dela... OK?!" Faith estava nervosa, se ela fosse a  
velha Faith, já teria destruído tudo que estava no seu caminho.  
  
"O que houve?!" perguntou Dawn.  
  
"DROGA!!!! DÁ PRA FAZER O QUE EU FALEI?!" Faith gritou.  
"Adeus..."  
  
Faith saiu.  
  
Anya foi a primeira a subir as escadas. Willow abriu a porta, e  
todos olharam para aquela cena, de bocas abertas, e muito, mas  
muito espantados.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow entrou no quarto.  
  
Buffy se afastou de Riley e olhou para todos que estavam  
parados á porta. "Eu não falei para não..." Buffy prestou mais  
atenção nos olhares de cada um. "Cadê a Faith??"  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn saiu e se trancou em seu quarto.  
  
"A Faith... ela mandou nós subirmos aqui... e agora eu sei  
porque ela me deu isso... e o porque disso..." Willow jogou o  
anel na cara de Buffy.  
  
"A Faith... a Faith... ela... não... não..." Buffy se  
levantou, e vestiu a roupa o mais rápido que pode.  
  
Riley estava sem entender nada, ele era o único que ainda não  
sabia sobe Faith e Buffy.  
  
Buffy estragara tudo... como ela pode ser tão burra?! Ela nunca  
tivera a intenção de magoar Faith, também nunca tivera intenção  
de transar com Riley. Buffy pegou o anel que Willow jogara  
nela, e saiu sem nem dar satisfação para Riley nem ninguém.  
  
Os outros desceram, deixando Riley sozinho no quarto.  
  
"A Buffy acaba de jogar uma preciosidade no lixo... a Faith é  
tão apaixonada por ela... vocês não fazem idéia... coitada da  
Faith..." Willow olhou para Tara e sorriu.  
  
"É por isso que eu voltei com o meu Xander! Porquê ele não vai  
arranjar nenhuma outra, porque ele me ama! E eu amo ele!"  
  
Eles abriram a porta e viram Buffy alcançando Faith do outro  
lado da rua.  
  
"Faith... me escuta?!"  
  
"Escutar o que Buffy? Escutar o que? Que você fudeu com aquele  
soldadinho idiota porque eu não sou suficiente? É isso?! Eu  
acreditei em você quando disse que não existia nada entre vocês  
dois... que vocês eram só amigos... e me diz o que foi aquilo  
que eu vi? Uma transa entre amigos?!" gritou Faith.  
  
"Não Faith, por favor... não..."  
  
"Vai pra puta que pariu Buffy!" berrou Faith. "Eu achava que  
você... gostava mesmo de mim... mas... agora... eu não sei de  
mais nada..."  
  
Alguns vizinhos já estavam na porta de suas casas se  
perguntando o que estaria acontecendo, alguns até pensaram em  
chamar a polícia, mas quando perceberam do que se tratava a  
briga, eles simplismente ficaram parados olhando as duas  
brigarem.  
  
"Faith... eu... eu fiz pensando em você!" Buffy disse a frase  
errada na hora errada.  
  
"Ah! Obrigada mesmo B!!! Eu vi pela sua cara quando ele estava  
metendo em você... obrigada mesmo... você não sabe o quanto eu  
estou lisongeada... grande consideração..." Faith deu as  
costas para Buffy e começou a andar.  
  
"Faith... por favor não..." Buffy estava com voz de choro.  
"Eu preciso de você..."  
  
"BUFFY! Se precisace mesmo de mim, não transaria com aquele  
idiota..."  
  
"Faith... não, me perdoa... Faith... eu não..." Buffy estava  
aos prantos.  
  
"Buffy... eu te perdoei uma vez lembra?! Você não confiava em  
mim, mas eu te perdoei..." Faith também estava chorando. "Mas  
agora não." Faith começou a andar de novo.  
  
Riley foi correndo e deu um soco em Faith. "O que você fez pra  
ela?!"  
  
"Aí... fica fora disso soldadinho de meia tigela..."  
  
"Não a Buffy é minha!" gritou Riley que deu outro soco em  
Faith.  
  
Riley ajudara a estragar mais ainda as coisas.  
  
"Ah... claro, ela é sua... tudo bem, pode ficar, faça bom  
proveito." Faith fingiu que não ouviu Buffy dizer que a amava.  
"Nunca mais diga isso... nunca mais B..."  
  
"Vai embora! Você não é bem vinda!!!"  
  
"CALA A BOCA SEU GAYZINHO!!!"  
  
"Me chamou do que?!"  
  
"Gayzinho, seu mongol." Faith começou a ir embora de novo.  
  
Riley foi atrás de Faith, e a acertou por trás. "Me bate!  
Anda!"  
  
"Não vou bater em alguém como você... não vou bater em alguém  
que me ataca por trás..."  
  
Riley deu outro soco em Faith. "Me bate!!!"  
  
"Você quer mesmo morrer né?! Acredite, não vai querer que eu  
bata em você..." Riley gritou uma coisa que não deixou Faith  
muito feliz. "Você não serve para nada... você sempre atrapalha  
as coisas... eu sinto nojo de Ter transado com você... mesmo eu  
estando no corpo da Buffy... você é tão..." Faith acertou um  
soco no nariz de Riley, quebrando-o, depois uma joelhada  
seguido por um soco que fez com que Riley voasse e fosse parar  
bem ao lado de Buffy que estava ajoelhada no chão chorando.  
Quando Riley se levantou, Faith já tinha ido embora.  
  
Riley tentou ajudar Buffy a se levantar.  
  
"Não... só.. vai embora... VAI EMBORA!"  
  
*****  
  
Faith estava andando pelo cemitério quando encontrou Spike.  
Faith começou a bater no pobre vampiro que nada pôde fazer.  
  
"Ei... caça vampiros... o que eu te fiz?!" Spike estava caído  
no chão.  
  
"Nada... mas a Buffy fez..."  
  
"Por isso está descontando em mim?! Vá descontar em alguém que  
possa bater de volta!"  
  
Faith sentou sob Spike que ainda estava caído no chão.  
"Desculpe, mas estou mesmo afim é de bater em você..."  
  
"Ah..." Spike soltou uma risada. "Pobre caçadora... a batedora  
de corações também partiu o seu... entre para o clube..."  
  
"Não enche..." Faith deu um soco na cara do vampiro.  
  
"Como já disse uma vez, vá bater em alguém que possa bater de  
volta!" Spike pôs a mão no nariz.  
  
"Pensando melhor..." Faith se inclinou e beijou Spike. De  
início, o vampiro não entendeu nada, mas logo depois  
correspondeu o beijo, com mesma ferocidade que Faith estava o  
beijando.  
  
Faith nunca havia beijado um vampiro antes, mas sempre teve a  
vontade de saber como é Ter uma língua fria em sua boca...  
Faith se levantou, deixando Spike no chão.  
  
"Então é isso?!"  
  
"É."  
  
"Vai me deixar do jeito que estou?!" Spike se levantou, estava  
obviamente excitado. "Você é mais cruel que a Buffy."  
  
"Isso não é novidade nem para mim, nem para ninguém..." Faith  
pegou um cigarro e o esqueiro do bolso de Spike.  
  
"Alguém já disse que você beija bem?" Spike deu aquele velho  
sorriso sacana.  
  
"Já, muitos já me disseram isso, até perdi a conta..." Faith  
jogou o esqueiro para Spike e desapareceu.  
  
Faith estava chegando perto do Bronze, quando um carro a  
abordou.  
  
"Afim...?" o cara mostrou um papelzinho.  
  
"Valeu..." Faith pegou, e deixou o cara reclamando que ela  
tinha que pagar, para trás.  
  
Faith sabia o que era aquilo... cocaína, ela sabia que não  
devia mecher com essas coisas, mas que se dane... ela queria  
esquecer da dor, ela não estava nem aí para nada...  
  
A tempos ela não se sentia assim, como se tudo tivesse em  
harmonia. Faith já não sabia quantas pessoas ela tinha beijado,  
ela foi até o bar, e pediu uma bebida, mostrando uma carteira  
de identidade que ela tinha acabado de roubar. Ela agora já  
passava da 7ª bebida.  
  
Faith estava dançando, mas começou a se sentir tonta, ela  
estava com uma leve dor no pescoço, ela estava vendo tudo  
retorcido, e resolveu ir embora.  
  
Ela não sabia mais para onde estava indo, não conseguia andar  
reto, pessoas na rua, falavam coisas para ela, mas ela não  
ligava, e continuava a andar.  
  
*****  
  
Things aren't the way they were before / You wouldn't even  
recognize me anymore / Not that you knew back then / But it all  
comes back to me / In the end / You kept everything inside and  
even though I tried / It all fell apart / What it meant to me /  
Will eventually / Be a memory / Of a time when I...  
  
*****  
  
Buffy não conseguia parar de chorar, ela perdera Faith por uma  
idiotice... Willow não parava de tentar consola-la.  
  
"Não Will! Nada do que você falar vai traze-la de volta! Eu fiz  
pior que a Cammy..."  
  
"Buffy! Pára um pouco!!"  
  
*****  
  
Hope estava escutando ao noticiário na TV quando o telefone  
tocou. No fim da ligação, ela estava em choque.  
  
*****  
  
Já passava da meia noite, Buffy continuava chorando.  
  
"Buffy, graças a sua imensa burrice, a Faith foi embora..."  
  
"Dawn! Vai dormir!!!"  
  
O telefone tocou.  
  
"Alô."  
  
# Oi... #  
  
"Oi!" disse Anya com uma voz animada.  
  
Anya ficou conversando uns minutos no telefone e depois voltou  
para a sala.  
  
"Anya? Quem era???" perguntou Buffy com uma voz esperançosa,  
mas ao ver a cara que Anya sustentava, sua esperança se foi.  
  
"Era uma tal de Hope..."  
  
"Aquela amiga da Faith?"  
  
"Como você sabe?" perguntou Tara.  
  
"Ela foi comprar umas coisas lá na Magic Box..." respondeu  
Dawn.  
  
"E daí? O que ela queria? Dizer que a Faith vai dormir por  
lá?!" Buffy estava com um pouco de ciúme.  
  
Anya olhou para Giles, e para cada um presente ali. "Não  
tenho... boas notícias..."  
  
"É? O que a nossa amiga 'esperança' falou?"  
  
"A... Faith mo... a Faith mo... ela vai mo... a Faith pode  
mo..."  
  
"A Faith 'mo' o que Anya?!"  
  
"A Faith sofreu um acidente, está no hospital, estado grave,  
quase morrendo, em coma, satisfeita?!"  
  
Anya logo se arrependeu de Ter falado isso, Buffy começou a  
chorar de novo, dessa vez parecia um choro de culpa.  
  
"Xander! O carro!"  
  
Xander saiu correndo.  
  
"É minha culpa... minha culpa... quão idiota eu sou?!"  
  
"Buffy, cala a sua boca, antes que eu faça um feitiço que faça  
você ficar calada... todos estamos preocupados..."  
  
Todos foram para o hospital.  
  
*****  
  
"Faith Winters!" disse uma Buffy desesperada.  
  
"Claro... hm... deixe-me ver... paciente Winters, aqui está...  
Pode assinar o formulário por favor?" a mulher gorda deu um  
papel para Buffy assinar. "Por que não se sentam, bebam algo...  
logo um doutor lhes informará o estado da paciente..."  
  
Buffy e os outros se sentaram, ninguém falava nada, estavam  
todos quietos.  
  
"Vocês são amigos, parentes....?"  
  
"Sou prima..." mentiu Buffy.  
  
"Ok..." o médico olhou diretamente para Buffy. "A paciente  
está em coma... nós estamos a espera do resultado do exame de  
sangue para sabermos se a paciente enjeriu algum tipo de droga,  
já que pessoas na rua disseram que ela estava bêbada e tudo o  
mais..."  
  
"Tá bom, qual é o estado dela?!"  
  
"Não vou mentir, o estado dela não é nada bom, ela podia estar  
morta agora... ela perdeu muito sangue, algumas fraturas, e é  
quase óbvio a possibilidade de ela Ter batido com a cabeça, mas  
não encontramos nenhuma fratura no crânio, o que é bom... ah...  
não posso esquecer... ela está com uma marca no pescoço...  
parece muito com uma mordida..."  
  
"Ela pode sobreviver?"  
  
"Se ela pode? Na medicina tudo é possível... nós já fizemos  
tudo que podíamos, agora é com ela..." O médico se retirou.  
  
"Um vampiro mordeu Faith?!"  
  
"Como?!  
  
"Certamente ela deixou..."  
  
"Ela está em coma de novo, e é tudo culpa minha.... acho que...  
eu nunca vou tê-la de volta..."  
  
"Você ainda acha?! Eu tenho certeza!" disse Anya.  
  
Um indivíduo loiro veio correndo, ele parou, e olhou de um lado  
para o outro, quando viu Buffy, pareceu meio desapontado.  
  
"Spike... o que está fazendo aqui?!"  
  
"Eu... só... er..."  
  
"O que você está fazendo aqui Spike?!"  
  
"Nada... olha, já vou embora..."  
  
"Ah não... você vai me dizer que diabos você está fazendo  
aqui!"  
  
"Ok, Ok... eu vim por que ouvi um vampiro dizendo que mordeu  
uma caça vampiros... depois ele disse que essa caça vampiros  
estava no hospital... e aqui estou eu..."  
  
"E.....?"  
  
"Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu achei que essa caça vampiros fosse você!"  
  
"Sei, mas não sou eu, quem foi mordida foi a Faith... que no  
momento está em coma..."  
  
"Coitada... a pobre estava tão arrasada... coitadinha Buffy...  
partiu o coração da morena..." Spike fez uma cara de deboche.  
  
"Você não sabe nada..."  
  
"Sim, eu sei... ela veio me procurar... sexo sem  
compromisso..." Spike riu.  
  
Buffy pegou Spike pelo colarinho da camisa, e imprensou-o  
contra a parede. "Mentiroso..."  
  
"É, nós nos unimos... convidei-a para o clube 'corações  
despedaçados..... pela Buffy'..."  
  
"Você não transou com ela Spike.... eu sei que não..."  
  
"É! É... talvez não... mas nos beijamos... gato e rato, assim  
como eu e você erámos... você me batia, depois me beijava...  
ela me bateu, e depois me beijou... e... devo dizer que ela  
beija melhor que você..." Spike contraiu os lábios.  
  
"Tanto faz..." Buffy soltou Spike, e voltou a sentar já que um  
policial estava pedindo para que ela soltasse Spike e se  
acalmasse.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy estava adormecida quando uma enfermeira a acordou, e lhe  
disse que Faith tinha melhorado um pouco, mas continuava em  
coma.  
  
"Will... tem algo diferente aqui... uma presença... maior do  
que qualquer outra..."  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Eu sou uma caça vampiros, eu sinto quando alguém, ou alguma  
coisa está próxima..."  
  
Uma correria no hospital, enfermeiras e um pareciam estar  
correndo contra o tempo.  
  
Xander se levantou para beber água.  
  
"Vamos! Mais uma vez!!!" gritou um médico.  
  
Xander sabia o que estava se passando ali, alguém estava  
morrendo, não era Faith, por que ela estava no segundo andar...  
depois de um tempo, o corredor foi tomado por um bip agudo, a  
pessoa morrera.  
  
Xander resolveu voltar para junto dos outros, e resolveu não  
contar o que presenciara, mas sua agitação logo o denunciou.  
Aquela morte era tão diferente de todas as outras que ele  
vira...  
  
"Xander algum problema?" perguntou Tara.  
  
"O quê? O quê? Algum problema? Só quero sair daqui antes  
que.... não, nenhum problema..."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Eu... não... alguém..."  
  
"Srt Summers?"  
  
Buffy só olhou para o médico, seu coração parecia que ia sair  
pela boca.  
  
"Bem... Faith Winters acaba de morrer, foi morte cerebral,  
bem... nós deixamos os aparelhos ligados, seu coração ainda  
bate..."  
  
Buffy começou a chorar. "Então ela morreu... Faith morreu..."  
Buffy olhou para o chão. "Não pode ser! Ela ficou 8 meses em  
coma!!! O que custa ela agüentar mais 8 meses??"  
  
"Buffy... não... não dessa vez..." Willow a abraçou. "Ela  
morreu..."  
  
"Por favor, mantenham os aparelhos ligados..." disse Giles para  
o médico.  
  
"Ok... deixaremos os aparelhos ligados por mais 3 dias...  
desculpe pela perda..." o médico se retirou.  
  
*****  
  
I put my trust in you / Pushed as far as I can go / And for all  
this / There's only thing you should know... [In The End -  
Linkin Park]  
  
FIM PARTE 2 


End file.
